


C.O.U.P.O.N Love

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Forgetful Isak, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak, Chris and a much needed conversation. Isak, Even, Chris featuring Mr. Jealousy and Some pounding. *Wink*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ha… here you go, hope you like this one. I'm so wrong for that summary

_The sound of lips smacking against lips echoed in the room._

_Moans and breathless whimpers filled the air as two lovers continued their furious coupling, not caring who heard or whoever chanced upon them._

_Panting soon followed as one of them reached completion while the othe-_

**“That's enough reading, Isak. You've been stuck in that stupid book all day now I need some loving,” Chris breathed in his ear, causing shivers to wrack through his body while he flung the stupid Romance book to the floor.**

**Isak whined when he heard the thud.**

**“Chris, it's not mine, it belongs to Eva.”**

**Shurdington noncommittally, he began mouthing kisses at Isak’s, smirking when he heard a soft moan from the boy.**

**“Who cares?” He murmured after pulling away from the pale flesh.**

**“I do,” Isak groaned, turning around and wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck before tugging him down, connecting their lips in a needy kiss.**

**Moaning softly when Chris sucked at his bottom lip, he pulled away hesitantly and gave Chris an apologetic smile when he saw the putout expression on his face.**

**“I'm sorry, baby.”**

**Chris sighed then let go of Isak to plop down on the bed. “Yeah, yeah… You have work and yadda yadda.”**

**Biting his lip, Isak turned away from Chris with a guilty expression on his face before letting out a small sigh.**

**“I'm sorry. I promise that I'll make it up to you as soon as I'm finished.”**

**Chris rolled his eyes at him exasperatedly. “I still don't understand why you have to read that piece of crap book. Are you even being graded on it?”**

**Isak bit his lip to contain laughter then lied down on top of Chris, his chin resting in his hands. “Well… not really, but she said if we didn't hand in an essay about what we read then we'd have a week’s worth of detention helping Mr. Solberg clean the snake tanks.” He couldn't contain the shudder and huffed when Chris snorted.**

**“Poor baby,” He mocked, resting his hands behind his neck.**

**“So…” Isak started, giving him a pointed look.**

**Chris sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, Isak. I'll take you to see my new dorm next week. Happy now?” He asked, sarcasm evident in his voice which Isak steadfastly ignored.**

**“Awesome!”**

**Chris grunted then moved his hand from the back of his head to grab Isak’s hips and quickly switched their position so that Isak was looking up at him with wide eyes.**

**“Instead of wasting time chatting about stuff we can continue tomorrow let's put our time to better use,” He murmured, staring into Isak’s eyes.**

**“Hmm.”**

**Apparently taking Isak’s answer as some sort of agreement, he bent down and connected their lips.**

**Isak smiled and could only close his eyes as Chris licked, nibbled and sucked on his lips until he was sure they were bruised and swollen.**

**“Chris.”**

**“Chris… Please.”**

“Chris!” He suddenly yelled, jerking up and landing on his butt.

“Dude… Are you okay?” The worried voice of Jonas asked.

Isak groaned and rubbed at his sore butt before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking up; he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment when he realised that he just had a wet dream in the middle of his study hall with the library jam packed.

He bit his lip as the whispers and giggles started and could only groan, knowing that Chris would hear about it some way or the other.

A hand appeared in his line of sight and he looked up into Jonas’ smirking face and rolled his eyes at him, accepting his hand and pulling himself up off the floor.

“Dude, did you seriously just have a wet dream during study hall?” Magnus whispered at him, looking at a group of giggling girls.

Isak ignored the question and instead sat down in his chair and pulled out his homework for tomorrow, studiously ignoring any attempts at conversation from his friends.

He was just too embarrassed.

**6:03 pm**

Isak sighed and leaned back against the wall, rolling his eyes at the terrible graphics of the movie.

“Pure shit,” He murmured softly, breathing a sigh of exasperation not three minutes later as the movie ended.

“Can't believe Jonas wanted me to wa-”

He was cut off from his mini rant by his phone buzzing in his hand before it began ringing.

He bit his lip to contain a smile when he saw whose name appeared on the screen.

Quickly accepting the call, placed the phone to his ear.

**“Hey baby.”**

Isak shivered at the deep voice of his boyfriend and could only bite his lip when he heard Chris sigh.

_“Hey.”_

A deep chuckle rumbled in his ear before Chris replied.

**“Miss me?”**

Isak nodded before remembering that he was on call and he could on blush in embarrassment.

**“Did you just nod?”**

He rolled his eyes as he heard laughter on the other end.

_“Oh please… As if I'm that silly.”_

The snort of laughter which followed caused him to huff.

 _“Stop making fun…”_ He said with a scowl on his face. “I miss you.”

The laughing ceased immediately and he could hear loud breathing on the other end before Chris replied.

**“I heard.”**

Isak could only groan in embarrassment as the laughing continued and he hanged the phone up in a huff.

“Fucking bastard!” He glared down at his phone which immediately began to ring.

He ignored the call for a total of two seconds before angrily picking it up.

 _“Stop making jokes, Chris,”_ He murmured with a scowl on his face.

**“Okay, okay… I'm sorry, but you can't tell me that it isn't funny that you were dreaming about my dick.”**

Isak groaned and could only snort when he heard Chris begin to cough.

_“Serves you right, bastard.”_

**“Aww, baby. Don't be embarrassed, I dream about Fucking you too so we're in the same boat.”**

_“Chris… shut, up.”_

Silence met his retort and he waited for a reply which never came.

_“I swear if you don't say something right now I'm breaking up with you!”_

**“You're a very confusing person, baby. You want me to shut up yet still talk. Make up your mind. ”**

He rolled his eyes at Chris’ words before replying.

_“Stop fucking around with me, we haven't seen each other for two weeks and…”_

**“You're aching?”** Was the soft reply.

He wanted to gave a snarky retort but stopped short when he realised how true it was. They last had sex two weeks ago since the last time he visited Chris. It was like he couldn't stop thinking about Chris and sex.

**“You still there?”**

Leaving his thoughts, he refocused on the conversation and couldn't help biting his lip.

_“Yeah.”_

**“To both questions?”** Was the quick yet smug sounding reply.

Isak huffed but smiled when he heard the question.

_“Yes, Chris. Both of them.”_

Laughter sounded from the other side and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

**“Thought so. So…”**

_“So…?”_

**“I want you to come visit me this weekend. I have a new roommate and I also wanna ‘catch up’ with you and by that I mean fuck”**

_“I think everyone and their grandma knows what you mean, Chris,”_ He deadpanned.

Chris snorted at that.

**“Did you? I'm not talking about ‘making love.’ I'll be too desperate to go slow.”**

Laughing softly, he switched the phone to the other ear only to frown then switch it back.

_“Magnus desperate?”_

Choking met his words and he smiled at Chris’ theatrics.

 **“Not that desperate, but close.”** He replied, an edge of hilarity to his voice.

Isak huffed out a laugh at his words.

_“Hmm.”_

**“Could you make it? I'll visit next time.”**

He smiled at the question for a brief second. _“You know, I never would've expected you to actually be-”_

 **“Loyal? Celibate? Me neither.”** He groaned causing Isak to giggle softly before abruptly stopping.

**“Why’d you stop? I love it when you giggle.”**

_“Point taken.”_

**“Sassy today aren't we? I love it… Almost as much as I love that ass.”**

Isak blushed at that. **“But then again, both you and your ass are mine so the real winner here is me.”**

 _“Hooray,”_ He said dryly.

 **“That's the most enthusiastic hooray I've ever heard, thank you,”** He teased.

Isak smiled at that then adjusted his position on the bed so that he could lie down; he then closed his eyes and focused on the conversation.

 _“You know…. I still can't believe that we've been together for two years,”_ He murmured wistfully.

**“Didn't think we'd last this long?”**

He bit his lip at the neutral tone in Chris’ voice and breathed in and out deeply before replying. _“Sorta… But don't be offended, you know exactly why I would think that, ”_ He hastily added when he heard the harsh intake of breath.

**“Yeah, I know.”**

Isak could clearly remember the times that he had cried over Chris. The times that he just didn't know who and what to believe anymore. He remembered when he had found out about Chris hooking up with Eva and how he had ended it at that only for Eva to come and personally apologise to him and said that he was right to dump him only to try and hook up with him later on.

Fuck.

It was such a huge fucking mess and he just wanted nothing to do with it, but…

He really didn't expect Chris to be so persistent.

He really didn't.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling until his vision cleared then refocused on the call only to realise that either Chris had been silent then entire time he's been thinking or he left his phone because there no way he could hang up on him.

Nevermind Isak hanging up on him before.

 _“It's in the past,”_ He said, putting Chris’ mind at ease immediately.

Deep breathing was heard on the other end before the man replied.

**“Yeah… I love you.”**

He smiled at his declaration and turned on his side to stare at the door.

_“I love you too, Chris. So so much.”_

**“Yeah?”**

_“Yeah, ”_ He agreed s **oftly, grinning when he heard the sharp intake of breath.**

**“Good.”**

He only hummed in reply.

**“I know now isn't the right time, but I'm so fucking horny right now.”**

Isak could only snort at that.

**Four days later**

“Finally!” Magnus yelled as they walked out of the school yard.

Isak, Jonas and Mahdi only rolled their eyes at him but couldn't help but agreeing with him.

“So, Isak. You visiting Chris tomorrow right?”

He briefly spared Jonas a glance before focusing on the road once more, hands stuffed deep in his/Chris’ hoodie pockets and face half buried under a scarf.

“Yeah… He wanted me to stay until Monday since it's not that far away.”

Jonas hummed in understanding while Magnus looking at him in curiosity.

“You wanna go partying later man?” Mahdi piped up.

“Fuck yeah! Isak?”

Isak vaguely shook his head. “Nah, I wanna go home and pack right away so I don't have shot to do tomorrow.

“Ohhh… cool, man.”

He smiled from under his scarf then rolled his eyes as Magnus squinted his eyes at him.

“What is it, Mags?” Jonas asked, playfully nudging him.

Magnus frowned a bit before answering. “Hey, Isak…”

Said guy only groaned while Mahdi and Jonas laughed at him.

“Hey, it's nothing bad!” He quickly defended, throwing his hands in the air theatrically.

“What is it then?” Mahdi asked, grinding when he rolled his eyes.

“I was just wondering what Isak planned on giving Chris since it's his birthday tomorrow.”

As soon as he finished speaking, they all stopped walking and stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

Isak looked at him before cursing loudly. “Fuck! It totally slipped my mind.”

“Dude,” Jonas started, looking at Magnus with a frown on his face. “How come you remember his birthday?”

Magnus just stared at him with an answering frown; he looked at the guys who were eagerly awaiting his response except Isak who looked to be panicking both internally and out.

“I know all my friends birthdays and Chris and Isak have been together for like two years, how could you guys not know?”

“Dude we know,” Mahdi intervened with an appalled look on his face. “He means, how the fuck you remember and we don't, not even Isak.”

“Hey! I remember stuff!” He shouted.

“Sure you do, Mags,” He mocked teasingly causing Magnus to roll his eyes at him.

“How do fuck can I forget his birthday?” Isak murmured, pulling at his hair in frustration.

Jonas put an arm around his shoulder in comfort. “Don't beat yourself up, man. It happens sometimes, especially since we've been doing projects left and right.”

Isak gave a groan of defeat. “I guess, but what am I gonna give him?”

“Your ass?” Magnus unhelpfully interjected.

Isak rolled his eyes at him while the guys only scoffed.

“How is that a gift, man.”

“Yeah,” Jonas agreed. “You can't give someone sex as a gift unless it's your virginity and we both know Isak’s is long gone by now.”

“Dude,” He muttered in embarrassment.

“What? It's true! You can't give Chris sex as a gift, he's already entitled to it so it can't be used as a gift.”

“I know that, I'm not dense!” He replied in indignation. “Chris would kill me if I even tried that.”

They all laughed at that.

“So what are you gonna get him?”

His shoulders slumped and he sighed in thought. “I really don't know,”

“Didn't he say that he's always wanted one of those IOU coupon books, the dirty kind?” Magnus spoke up.

All eyes turned to him and Isak blushed when he remembered Chris hounding him for one.

“But that's still sex.”

“Is that even proper birthday material?” He murmured curiously.

“It is when it's last minute. Plus, it's not something you can use in one day so it's still legible,” Jonas said with a shrug. “I would totally dig it if I had it for my birthday, man. Think of the possible coupons… Fuck”

“Eww, man,” Mahdi said with a slight shudder.

“Not with Isak!” He shouted. “Do I look like I want two pairs of hands around my neck?”

“Who's the other?” Magnus asked curiously.  
Jonas snorted. “William.”

A chorus of ahhs was heard and Isak couldn't help but blush.

“Anyway,” He started. “I need to go home and get all this done. I have to put a lot of effort into it otherwise he'll know something’s up. I think I'm also gonna buy him some chocolate and a new perfume or something.”

“Sure, man.”

“Later dude.”

“Good luck, bro.”

Isak nodded his thanks and flagged down a taxi knowing that the Tram would take longer.

**8:13 pm**

Isak sighed as he stapled the coupon book together; he knew that sex shouldn't be used as a birthday gift but in this case, Chris really wouldn't mind.

He bit his lip as he perused the contents and had to blush knowing the man would take full advantage of it during the two days they would have together.

Getting up, he stretched and cracked his back and neck before hurrying towards his bedroom before Eskild comes home and start pestering him.

Closing and locking the door, he placed the book on his dresser, intending on buying the wrapping paper and the other gifts.

Sighing softly, he crawled towards his bed and lied down.

His suitcase was packed and everything was going smoothly.

“Thank fuck.”

**The next day**

He had already went to the mall to buy the other stuff then came back home to wrap them.

Chris called him around 6 am to ask if he was still coming and he had to roll his eyes at that.

The college was two hours away, did he really think Isak was too lazy to make the effort? To make it more important, it was his birthday and Isak would be damned if he didn't spend it with Chris and try to make it even more special for him.

Focusing back on the present, he had already contacted a taxi service because he really didn't want to spend how much time flagging one down.

If you're wondering how the fuck he had the money to do all of this, well… There was his dad and his stepmom who was fucking loaded and loved spoiling Isak since she didn't want to ruin her figure by getting pregnant.

It all really worked out for him.

“Thank fuck.”

Eskild and Linn were still in bed and Noora had gone back to London where William was.

He had packed two backpacks, one filled with clothing and new toiletry items like toothpaste, toothbrush, soap etc and all unopened.

The other bag held Chris’ gifts and some ‘extra’ stuff if he decided to choose a particular coupon.

Isak had blushed ferociously when he was packing that bag but he couldn't go back now.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind and relaxed his body before letting it out and picking up one of the bags and putting it on his back while the other one was held against his shoulder.  
He quickly left and locked the apartment. He had already given Eskild and Linn a heads up and he even made breakfast for them to heat up when they woke up.

Walking out of the complex, he came just in time for the taxi to show up.

“Talk about great timing,” He murmured slightly, nodding at the driver when he looked at him in question.

The man came out and opened the door for him and took his two bags and placed them in the trunk before closing and locking it.

Isak had already buckled himself in and closed the door when the man came back inside the vehicle.

“Good morning.”

He replied back with a small nod and that was that. The man immediately set off to their destination and Isak picked up his phone and dialled Chris’ number. It rang thrice before going to voicemail.

He looked at the phone with a frown but shrugged and slipped it back in his pocket.

Chris was either busy or had gone back to sleep and right now, Isak really couldn't tell which.

He just relaxed against the seats and closed his eyes.

He had gotten up early to make sure everything was as it should be and two hours of sleep was good enough for him at the moment so he took advantage of that he promptly fell asleep.

**(It's true, I can fall asleep just as quickly if I close my eyes so it's possible.)**

**Two hours and some minutes later.**

Isak was calmly awoken by the driver; he blinked the sleep from his eyes but rubbed them for good measure before letting out a yawn and nodding at the driver who gave a sharp nod then walked to the back to remove his bags.

He sat up and looked at the meter to determine what he had to pay and his eyes widened a bit but he just shrugged.

Understandable.

He got out of the cab and pulled out his wallet, counting the exact money, he handed it to the man.

“Thank you and have a nice day,”

“Thank you, you too,” He replied, picking his bags up off the trunk and putting them both on, the seconds one hanging over his shoulder. He looked towards the entrance to the college and smiled at the familiar sight, not paying any mind that the taxi had left.

**15 minutes later**

He had arrived at Chris’ door after stopping for cupcakes and coffee which he was devoured along the way with vigor.

He looked at the door then raised his hand and gave three loud knocks.

At first, no one answered and just as he was about to knock again, he heard a voice from behind him.

“Isak?”

He frowned and turned around to look at the owner of the voice only to immediately gape at the sight of the man. He was a bit taller than Isak but who isn't? Even Chris had a miraculous growth sprout and was now taller than Isak.

Now… Back to the present.

The guy looked like a fucking angel and let's just so if Isak wasn't in a relationship so would so go for that.

“You're Isak right?” The guy asked, doing this weird eyebrow thing while giving him a sweet smile.

Isak blushed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, that's me. Who are you?”

Mystery man smiled at him then motioned at the still closed door.

“My name’s Even, Chris’ roommate . I believe you're the alleged boyfriend.”

Isak didn't answer because th- Even didn't ask a question. “Nice to meet you, Even. Yeah, I'm with Chris. Where is he though?”

The guy laughed at his question and he failed to see the humor in it. It was personally, a reasonable question to ask.

“He's collecting his gifts from the College's female population with a dash of males.”

Isak snorted at that. “Oh… I'll just wait for him. This happened before so I know the drill.”

Even did the eyebrow thing again, which is pretty cute by the way, and then stepped around Isak to open the door for him.

He gave him a smile of gratitude then entered before him, letting the other close the door.

He kicked off his shoes and looked around the apartment, it still looked the same except for the small smattering of obviously Even’s stuff because Chris couldn't draw to save both of their lives.

He then headed towards Chris’ room which had undergone a paint job. It had been brown before, now it was a dark blue color. The bed was obviously bigger and the sheets looked new.

“Someone's prepared,” He murmured with a small smile before walking towards the bed and dumping both backpacks on top.

“How do you know this isn't my room?”

Isak turned to look at Even who was leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed.

Isak snorted then turned back around to unpack Chris’ gifts.

“Well, other than the fact that I've been here before, I think that it's my duty to know what my man is interested in, evident by the posters on the wall with cars and the smell of his favorite cologne. I noticed some drawing on the wall and on a table and Chris is shit at drawing and if I know anything about artists is that their personal space would pretty much be filled with whatever comes to their mind. I imagine you have drawings pinned all over your room.”

Isak wasn't looking at him but he was sure he had both of his eyebrows raised.

“Impressive.”

“Yeah, thanks. It's a handy skill called observation,” He retorted, zipping the bag up and bending down to push it under Chris’ bed for if he picked the right coupon.

Even laughed at that and subtly checked out Isak’s ass.

Tight and firm, yum.

“So… I doubt Chris would be back for a while… “ He trailed off, hinting at Isak who stiffened immediately before relaxing.

“Doesn't matter, it's enough time for me to do something special for him,” He replied evenly, glaring at Even who gave him a disarming smile.

“Of course.”

Isak brushed past him and towards the kitchen, intending on baking a cake for Chris and cooking a good meal for him to enjoy.

** A Couple hours later **

Isak really couldn't believe how long it was taking Chris to come back but he was finished.

He had baked a simple Cheesecake which he knew Chris absolutely loved and made and double layered strawberry and chocolate cake for Chris covered in a chocolate spread.

He had placed both cakes in the fridge to harden and then cooked enough for them to eat tomorrow.

There was: Macaroni, Irish potato and Corn pie, potato salad, fried rice, baked chicken, fish fillet, steamed cauliflower, broccoli,carrots and finally apple, grape and orange juice all made by hand.

He had obviously gone to the grocers to get most of the ingredients.

He wanted to buy wine but he didn't really think it would go well with the food so he had bought the fruits instead of buying ready made juice.

“This looks so delicious,” Even murmured, eyes wide opened and a hungry look in his eyes.

Isak rolled his eyes with a smirk. “You can have as soon as Chris gets here.”

Even licked his lips then walked out of the kitchen.

Isak smirked at that.

He was obviously going to call Chris.

Ten minutes hadn't gone by when Isak heard the front door open and he looked towards the sound from where he was sitting on the couch only for both his and Chris’ eyes to connect.

A wide smile broke out on his face and he stood up and walked towards Chris who was grinning at him.

“Hey baby.”

Isak’s eyes got teary and he sniffled then wrapped both arms around Chris’ middle and rested his head against the man's chest.

“Missed you so much,” He murmured softly, biting his lips to stop the sobs from escaping when Chris’ arms wrapped around his hips and his chin came to rest on his head.

“Missed you too, baby boy,” He replied, placing a kiss on Isak’s hair before said movies slowly looked up into his eyes.

Chris stared back at him before leaning down and connecting their lips, both of them moaning at the familiarity of it.

Isak’s eyes slid shut as Chris dominated his mouth, sucking his tongue, nibbling his lips and generally taking control of it all.

It was probably minuted later that they separated, panting from kiss swollen lips, Isak’s more so than Chris.

“So…” The familiar voice interrupted.

Chris rolled his eyes at Even before frowning when he saw his eyes obviously glued to Isak’s butt; he glared at the other man and possessively cupped a cheek with his hand, squeezing the fleshy mound.

Even’s eyes shot up from Isak’s butt and connected with Chris’ glaring eyes and he shrugged and did his eyebrow thing with a smile.

“I'm hungry.”

Isak huffed at that. “Ask Chris.”

“Ash Chris what?” Said man asked curiously, a frown still on his face.

“Well,” He started shyly. “I cooked.”

Chris’ eyebrows raised and a smirk flitted across his face. “Really?”

He nodded mutely with a blush on his face.

“What a treat,” He continued before rearranging Isak next to him then putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Let's take a peak.”

A couple strides later, they were in the kitchen and Chris’ eyes bulged at the different selection of food.

“You've really outdone yourself, baby. It looks appetising. Thank you.”

Isak smiled then pulled away from Chris to open the fridge door.

“Happy Birthday.”

Chris looked at the two cakes, greed evident in his eyes then he looked back at the food and a frown marred his face.

“I can't decide which,” He murmured brokenly.

Isak snorted then closed the fridge door. “Food first, cake later. Even looks like he's ready to tackle you if you chose cake.”

Chris looked at Even who had a desperate look in his eyes while looking at the food; he groaned and rolled his eyes. “Food it is then.”

Within moments, Isak took out three plates and began placing a bit of everything on each plate, adding more when both men pleaded.

Lunch that day was delicious.

Chris was so freaking lucky.

It was going on two o'clock when everything was covered with foil paper and placed in the fridge while all the pots, pans and dishes were washed, dried and stored properly.

Isak and Chris had retreated to Chris’ room while Even went out.

“He seems nice,” Isak commented softly, undressing himself while Chris looked on.

“Nice, yeah,” He muttered, eyeing Isak who by now had wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Anyway… Let’s go take a quick shower then I'll give you your presents.”

A grin split Chris’ face and said man quickly undressed and pulled Isak towards the bathroom.

His towel was already inside.

** 15 minutes later **

After a short makeout session where Chris almost fingered Isak, they stepped out of the bathroom and Isak picked up their forgotten clothing and put them in the basket next to the bathroom door

“Do we really need to get dressed?”

Isak snorted then shook his head. “Not really.”

Chris grinned at that then began drying his hair.

Isak had smartly not gotten his hair wet. It took a while to dry and he really wasn't up for that.

“So, where are my gifts?”

“Gimme a second, Chris. You're so impatient,” He answered, a smile on his face.

“Well, I got you a box of those chocolate you love so much but I put it in the fridge.

“Walters Mandler?”

Isak gave a brisk nod then ran towards him and glomped him before he could take off towards the kitchen.

“Isak,” He whined softly. “It's my birthday.”

In reply, Isak laughed then pecked his lips. “I know, baby. But, I don't want you to have a tummy ache from eating so much.”

Chris only rolled his eyes at that but conceded defeat. “Fine.”

“I'm sorry,” He murmured, a pout on his lips.

Chris smirked then connected their lips, his hand slid down to massage Isak’s butt and tease his entrance.

Moaning softly, Isak regrettably stopped Chris and rose up off him.

“You have two more gifts left, Chris,” He explained when he saw the crown on the man’s face.

“Oh… Can they wait?”

“They can, but you would regret it later.”

Sighing met his words before Chris got up off the floor and walked towards the bed.

Isak ignored the look of irritation on his face to walk towards his bedside drawer to pull out the box with the perfume and the coupon book.

“I promise you'll like it.”

Chris only grunted.

He turned towards the man so see him lying down on his back, his arms spread at his sides.

Crawling up on the bed, he positioned himself over Chris with his legs at each side of his torso then placed both gifts on his chest.

“Open them.”

Chris rolled his eyes then picked one up randomly and tore the wrapper off.

“Perfume? Hmm… Obsession by… Calvin Klein… How?”

Isak smiled at him and shrugged. “Well, it's my duty as your boyfriend to know that you've always wanted this exact one so I had it ordered a couple months ago.”

He smartly left out that he had forgotten the bottle at the store where he had ordered it and had to pay a huge fee for not collecting it on time.

Chris gave him a smile of gratitude then placed the bottle on the bed to pick up the last gift.

Isak bit lip nervously, and watched as Chris tore the wrapping off the book and stared at the cover.

It was blank.

“Uhhh… it's a… book. A blank book?”

Isak breathed out shakily before he responded. “Open it.”

Chris rose an eyebrow then opened the book only for his eyes to widen in shock.

“Oh my God! Is this what I think it is?” He asked, sitting up quickly causing Isak to fall back on his lap, his legs opened at either side of Chris’ head.

Blushing at the position, he gave Chris a barely there nod and watched as a huge grin overcame Chris’ face.

“Fuck yeah!”

He watched in fascination as Chris flipped through the book, his eyes sparkling in wonder.

“I can't believe you actually made this for me. I love you so much,” He murmured softly, looking at Isak who smiled at him.

Isak could tell by the way Chris’ eyes darkened that he planned on taking advantage of that book for as long as possible.

There were twenty coupons in there.

  * **1\. All Nighter**
  * **2\. Full Body Massage**
  * **3. Hotel Sex**
  * **4\. Roleplay**
  * **5. Handjob**
  * **6\. Back Rub**
  * **7\. Quickie**
  * **9.** **Phone Sex**
  * **10.** **Kinky Sex**
  * **11. Ride Me Hard**
  * **12\. Tie Me Up**
  * **13\. Shower Time**
  * **14\. Risky Sex**
  * **15\. 4+60+5=69**
  * **16\. Lingerie Night**
  * **17. Blow job**
  * **18\. Sensual massage**
  * **19.Toys Galore**
  * **20\. _______**



“The last one is whatever I want right?”

Isak nodded with a shy smile causing Chris to smirk.

“Well… I really needed this before we went in the shower,” He pouted.

Isak laughed at the expression on his face.

“But… I don't mind starting with…” He trailed off, tearing the coupon from the book and handing it to Isak who slowly took it from him and read.

**# Ride Me Hard #**

His eyes dilated and he looked at Chris who was looking at him with a wild look in his eyes.

Isak swallowed inaudibly and nodded at him.

“O-Okay…”

Chris just continued looking at him until he put the coupon down and carefully sat up as he hadn't moved from Chris’ lap.

“Looks like you're already in position,” He said softly, eyes shot with lust.

“Yeah.”

Silence penetrated the space between them before Chris shot forward and contacted their lips, startling Isak who groaned at the collision.

Chris introduced his tongue in no time and made haste bruising Isak’s lips.

“You taste so fucking good, baby.”

Isak moaned then pulled away from Chris to open the top drawer of table and pulled out the bottle of lube which was innocently laying there; he hastily sat back down on Chris’ lap and gave him the bottle.

“Four fingers.” He watched in desperation as Chris opened the bottle and coated his fingers generously before closing it and placing it down next to their side.

“Ready?” He breathed lowly.

Isak nodded then sat up on his knees to give Chris easier access to his hole.

Said man immediately snaked his fingers towards the wrinkled flesh and teased it, eliciting gasps from Isak’s mouth.

He ignored the way Isak’s fingers dug into his shoulder to focus only steadily pushing a lubed digit into the tight crevice.

“Chris!” He groaned, clenching down on the line digit as it was pushed to the brim with another soon following it. “Put them all in!” He cried out.

Chris swallowed heavily and gave a low groan as his dick hardened; he then added the third finger along with the fourth until all four fingers were nestled deeply into Isak who cried out.

Isak’s hole clenched rhythmically on Chris’ fingers and said moan groaned at the feeling. He couldn't wait until his clock was inside Isak.

Chris began slowly rocking the fingers back and forth, intending on loosening the tight heat.

“C-Chris! Please!” He cried out, fingers digging into Chris’ shoulders.

“You like that, baby?” Chris murmured, his fingers picking up speed until they were pounding into Isak who by now was wailing at the feeling.

A squelching sound was heard as Chris’ fingers entered and left Isak’s slick entrance.

“Chris! Please! I need it!” He sobbed, bouncing on the four fingers before they were pulled out of his hole, leaving it clenching desperately around nothing.

“Chris,” He cried out desperately.

Chris immediately shushed him in favor of generously lubing his dick up before positioning the tip at the stretched entrance.  
Without hesitation, Isak quickly grabbed the throbbing meat and slammed down on it, gasping as it bottomed out.

“Fuuuuuckkk!”

Chris closed his eyes when his dick was surrounded by the tight heat and he couldn't help the groan when Isak began bouncing in his lap, riding his cock desperately.

“Baby,” He gasped, opening his eyes to see th mouth-watering sight of Isak with his eyes half-lidded, mouth opened and head thrown back in pleasure.

Isak mewled when Chris pushed against his erection and he couldn't help it when he sped up, bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock until the sound bounced off the walls.

“F-Fuck, baby. You feel so good,” He groaned, gripping Isak’s hips and pushing him down even more on his dick.

“Deeper!”

Chris nodded mutely and made sure that his hands held Isak properly before flipping their position until Isak was balancing on his shoulders with his hips in the air.

Chris stood up on the bed and began pounding into the willing hole beneath him,sweating beading on his face as his cock jackhammered Isak’s hole, loosening the tight muscle even more.

“Ahh… Ohhh fuck! S-So good!” He groaned, spreading his legs wider.

Chris groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching so he sped up his thrusts, his balls slapping against Isak's butt until the younger boy suddenly screamed as his orgasm shot through him.

Chris watched as Isak’s legs trembled, his hole spasming on his cock until his orgasm was pulled from him; he released a soft groan of pleasure as Isak’s greedy hole milked his cock dry.

Isak let out soft whines as Chris dragged his cock along the sensitive walls of his hole before carefully lowering his legs while going down on his knees until they were both lying flat on the bed; he was moved onto his side as Chris pushed up against his back so that his cock stayed buried inside him.

He shivered when Chris’ deep breathing tickled his neck.

“That was… The best gift I've ever gotten other than your virginity, thank you.”

Isak blushed at that but remained quiet, knowing that Chris would laugh at his raspy voice.

Chris chuckled against his neck and placed a soft kiss there.

“I love you.”

Isak bit his lip but bit the bullet.

“I love you too,” He rasped softly, surprised as Chris didn't laugh at him.

“Don't look so surprised, you think I'm gonna laugh at your voice when I caused it in the first place?” He teased before dragging his cock inside Isak’s cum coated hole.

Groaning from the feeling, Isak gasped when Chris pulled his cock from his hole just to push it back inside, hitting his prostate.

“Chris,” He moaned lowly, squeezing the man’s leg from the oversensitivity.

“Sorry,” He replied, sounding as unapologetic as fuck.

Isak only huffed and borrowed close to him, closing his eyes as sleep threatened to overcome him.

“Sleep tight… Or well, loose, baby.”

Isak snorted at the bad joke but kept his eyes shut.

“Goodnight, Chris.”

“Night, babe.”

“Goodnight guys! Fucking finally!” Even yelled, startling the couple who burst out laughing.

“Goodnight, Even!” They both yelled, only to be met with thumps against the wall.

“Asshole,” Chris murmured.

Isak snorted at that. “Why is he an asshole?”

“He was checking you out,” He replied, a scowl on his face.

“Really?” He asked softly in disbelief. “Well too bad for him then, I'm totally in love with my current boyfriend.”

Chris sighed against his neck and placed a soft kiss there.

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I'm actually satisfied with this basic smut and I hope you guys are too! Please leave a Comment and Kudos!


End file.
